Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -\dfrac{50}{50} \times 0.2 = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{50}{50} = -1$ Now we have: $ -1 \times 0.2 = {?} $ $ -1 \times 0.2 = -0.2 $